


Reverse Beards (title not final)

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Based off a prompt I saw on the kinkmeme:"I would love someone to write something about Rose Whalen still believing that Pete and Billy are in a relationship, and Pete and Billy having to deal with that in whatever way.Maybe Billy wants to maintain his mom's belief in their relationship because he thinks it gives her peace of mind? Maybe Pete is afraid that if he's seen as just some deadbeat friend of Billy's, he won't be welcome to stay with Billy's family anymore? Whatever the reason, the result is antics centered around trying to make themselves look like a couple in front of Rose, and maybe figuring out that it's easier than they thought it would be."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more of this! i can't stick to one fic, apparently.

“I still can’t believe you told your mom I was gay.”

Billy sighed. He thought they were done with this conversation. He gave an annoyed sideways glance to his friend playing XBOX beside him, long limbs sprawled out in all directions. 

“I told you,” he began, exasperated, dog-earing the page of the book he was reading. “I didn’t say you were gay. She asked and I didn’t deny it.” 

Pete paused the game and put his controller down. “Well, why?”

“Why what?” Billy asked, not looking up from his book. 

“Why didn’t you deny it?”

Billy shrugged and turned a page. “I dunno.” 

Pete sat up. “Well, and I’m gonna be honest here Billy, I don’t feel too good about lying to your mom.” He crossed his arms.

Billy laughed lightly. “Look at you, Mr. Morals. Fine, next time we see her, we can break her heart.” He gave Pete a cheeky smile. 

Pete sank into the couch. “Well, when you put it like that…” 

Billy hopped down to the floor and turned off the TV. 

“Okay, Pouty, I’m gonna go to bed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi, Mom!”

“Ohh, my little waterbaby! Come here!” 

Conjectural Technologies had been sold to Venture Industries by St. Cloud, so Pete and Billy picked up and moved to New York City. To live with Billy’s mom. Not the best possible set up, Pete himself was hoping for a slick penthouse but they took what they could get. Even if that included Billy getting his cheeks pinched like some baby. 

“Hey, thanks for letting us stay with you, Mrs. W.” Pete said, hanging up his coat. 

She stopped fawning over Billy long enough to step up to White and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Please, dear, call me Rose!” She smiled a warm, loving smile at him. Pete felt his heart thump. 

“Yeah, thanks, mom. It really means a lot.” The small man said, craning his neck to look up at his mother. 

“Of course, darling, anything for my little waterbaby! Please, go upstairs and make yourselves at home, dinner is almost ready!” She leaned down and gave Billy a peck on the head. 

Pete and Billy trudged slowly up the stairs, carrying their heavy luggage. Pete nudged the door open with his foot and dropped his suitcase on the floor with a loud thump, and unceremoniously flopped down on the bed. Billy set his bag down quietly in a corner of the room and struggled to climb onto the bed to lay down as well. 

“Long day…” he said, staring up at the ceiling. 

Pete made a popping sound with his lips. “Yep.”

The two lay in silence for a few minutes before one spoke. 

“Hey… is this… our room?” Pete whispered. 

Billy thought for a moment. He then ran a hand tiredly down his face. 

“Yup, we forgot to tell her that we weren’t dating.” 

The pair groaned. 

“And here I thought I’d finally get to sleep in my own bed…” White mumbled, earning a pinch on the arm from his small companion. 

“Shut up. It’ll be no different from before.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem.” 

They both sighed. 

“Boys, dinner is ready!” came the cheery voice of Rose from the kitchen. The two begrudgingly sat up from their comfy bed and sauntered down the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for the food, Mrs. W- I mean… Rose.” Pete shook his head quick as he rectified his mistake, pushing his empty plate away from him.  
“Think nothing of it, dear!” Rose replied, picking up their plates. Pete waited until she was out of earshot to elbow Billy in his side.

“Ow!! What was that for??” He rubbed at the spot where he was jabbed. 

Pete spoke quietly through gritted teeth. “I thought we were gonna tell her?”

“I don’t know, White, I just forgot!” He held up his hands in defense. 

Pete made a growling noise.

“Look, we’ll tell her when she gets back okay? Just.. stop making that weird sound, it’s creeping me out.”

Right on cue, Rose walked back in with a tray of cookies and took her seat at the table, placing the tray in the middle. 

She stared lovingly at the two. “Ahhh…” she sighed, “To be young and in love…”

Both men blushed. 

“Actually, mom…” Billy hastily cleared his throat. “We have something to tell you..”

She perked up, happily awaiting what her little boy had to say. 

He stammered, suddenly panicking. “I… uh, we…” He trailed off.

Pete interrupted. “What he wants to say is…” He stopped when he saw how warmly Rose was looking at them.

“That we’re happy you… accept us.” He mentally slapped himself in the face, and Billy shot him a look. 

Her smile brightened. “Of course I do! If it makes my little waterbaby happy, then it makes me happy! Please,” She gestured to the cookies. “Take some!” 

Pete hesitated, before reaching out and taking one. Billy, meanwhile, had buried his head in his arms, subtly banging it on the table. 

Rose excused herself to wash the dishes, and Pete and Billy retired upstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck was that?!” Billy was pacing around the small room, pointing angry fingers at White. “You’re the one who wanted to tell her!”

Pete, sitting cross-legged on the bed, threw up his hands. “I don’t know, Billy, I panicked!” 

Billy rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“She just looked so happy…” Pete rambled on. “I couldn’t bring myself to say it.” 

Billy climbed onto the bed as well.

“...Me too..” he admitted. “I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time…” 

They both sighed heavily. 

“So…” Pete drawled. “Now what?”

Billy breathed in sharp. “We pretend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Billy start looking gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one isn't very long

The two awoke to gentle sunlight streaming through the blinds, and the smell of something cooking downstairs. Billy was wrapped in the blanket, possibly from stealing it during the night, and Pete had an arm draped over the smaller man. They were used to sleeping in the same bed by now, Billy always was greeted in the morning by an arm or leg draped over him. Pete tended to sleep like a starfish. They shifted in bed, Billy turning in his blanket cocoon to face Pete. 

“G’mornin” The albino sleepily slurred at him. 

“Morning…” He replied, just as tired. 

They rose slowly from their shared sleeping space and rubbed their tired eyes. Pete stretched his long arms out wide and yawned and cracked his neck, as was his morning custom. Billy hated the sound of cracking joints. The smaller man jumped down to the floor with a soft thump, covering his mouth and yawning himself. 

“You ready?” he asked without preamble. Pete nodded confidently. 

Still clad in their pajamas, a Rusty Venture set for Billy and a simple tank top and boxers for White, they descended the stairs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“There are my boys!” Rose walked over them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. 

Pete cracked a small smile. 

“There’s coffee in the kitchen if you want some.” She told them. 

They both nodded, fixed themselves a cup, and sat at the table. Rose sat across from them, still seemingly enamored with their relationship. 

“Billy has told me a lot about you, Peter.” She reached across and put her hand on his. 

Pete chuckled nervously. “Yeah, well… we’re inseparable..” It wasn’t a lie. “I’m sure he had a lot to tell you.” 

“Oh yes, he did!”

Pete looked at Billy and furrowed his brow at him. Billy shook his head in the direction of Rose, as if to say “keep listening”. 

“A computer technician!” She delighted. “So smart, I can barely figure out my phone!” 

That earned a genuine laugh from Pete. “Eh, it’s nothing really, just an interest…” He rubbed the back of his head. Billy smiled up at him. 

“Oh, that’s right! I made muffins for breakfast!” Rose excused herself from the table. “I’ll be right back!”

Pete relaxed in the chair, letting out a big sigh, glancing over at Billy who gave him a thumbs up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Full of muffins, the two men lounged on the couch, mindlessly surfing channels on the TV. They sat close to each other, yet far. The distance two friends very comfortable with each other might sit, but not the distance two boyfriends would sit. Billy sat with his legs dangling off the side of the couch, Pete beside him with an arm resting on the back of the seat. 

Pete heard footsteps coming toward them, and heard the sound of Rose humming. He bristled with goosebumps as he steeled himself to what he was about to do. As Rose set foot on the living room carpet, he slid himself up against Billy, so close their thighs were touching. Billy yelped at the sudden contact, going to push away from his friend, until he noticed his mom in the room. 

Right, we’re a couple in front of her, he remembered. 

She settled herself down in her chair. “What are you boys watching?”

Pete shrugged. “Just flipping through channels.”

They could both feel her staring at them, though not maliciously. She sighed happily, and picked up a book on the side table. “You two are precious together…” A wistful smile. 

Billy’s whole body flushed and tensed when he felt Pete gently take his hand and rub his thumb across it. A glance up at his companion would tell him that he was staring at- almost past- the TV, his cheeks a noticeable pink shade. Billy leaned his head on White, which made him jump slightly. 

This was gonna take some getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Pete get more comfortable with each other, and Pete asks himself a lot of questions.

The duo sat on their bed, both nervously swinging their legs over the side. They retreated upstairs after Rose fell asleep in her chair, knitting needles still in her hands. They were both blushing heavily, too embarrassed to look at the other. But somebody had to say something. 

“I think it’s going well.” Pete broke the silence. He had a tense smirk on his face. He was always one for lightening the mood. 

Billy let out a breathy chuckle. “Yeah, she’s really buying it….” He trailed off. 

Pete sat cross-legged on the bed and faced Billy. “What’s up, fella? You sound down.” 

“I don’t know…” the former quizboy sighed. “I guess I feel bad about lying? I don’t really know…” 

“Well… Is it really so bad that we’re lying if it makes her happy?” Pete asked, sincerely wondering. 

Billy tapped his fingers on the headboard. “I guess not… I just don’t like lying in front of her face like this..” 

Pete put a hand on Billy’s shoulder. “Don’t think about it too much…” 

They were silent for a moment, the only sound Billy’s tapping. 

“Holding my hand, huh?” He startled Pete.   
Pete stammered. “Well, uh… I just… thought it… would look convincing. It felt right to do, y’know?” 

He heard Billy giggling at him. 

“Hey!” Pete got defensive. “Need I remind you that you’re the one who put your head on my shoulder, pally.” He crossed his arms like an angry child. 

“I did?” 

“Yeah, you were basically making out with me.”

Billy gave his friend a weak punch on the arm and they both started laughing. They’d been close for so many years, they both thought, that maybe this wouldn’t be so hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another dinner done, another evening spent looking like a loving couple in front of Rose. 

As they got more comfortable with lying, and with their situation, they started getting braver. Sitting closer together, casual touches, lovingly poking fun at each other. Each time, Rose would fawn over them, saying how cute they were together. As time went on, they felt less and less guilty about lying. 

“Hey, Billy?” White asked, flicking through channels. 

“Yeah?” Billy responded, not looking away from his book. His head was rested against the arm of the couch, his feet inches away from being propped up on Pete’s lap. 

“What's it called when you feel like you’ve seen something before?” 

“Deja vu?” He peeked over the top of his book.

“Yeah yeah, that. I got that right now.” He looked over at Billy who had his nose buried in his reading material, then down at himself, remote in hand, flicking aimlessly through tv channels, and the strong wave of deja vu hit him again. 

“This isn’t so hard after all…” He murmured. Billy gave a soft “hm” in response. 

Pete’s mind started to wander as he clicked the remote’s buttons. He thought about how he and Billy were sleeping in the same bed. They’d been doing that for years, so it wasn’t weird or new. He thought about how they were hanging out together at that moment, and how it felt so familiar to him, like they used to do it all the time.   
He thought about caressing Billy’s hand as the smaller man leaned against him, and his skin raised with goosebumps. He liked how that felt, it was a little bit more intimate than they’d always been. His grip on the remote loosened while he was lost in his thoughts and it clattered to the floor, the sound spooking both men. 

“Guess I fell asleep for a second there…” 

Billy closed his book. “Me too, I read that page like, 5 times in a row.”

“Wanna head up to bed?” 

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pete couldn’t sleep. He was laying in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, with Billy snoring gently beside him, once again wrapped tight in all the blankets. He was thinking too much to sleep. His head was spinning with thoughts of looking like a couple. Should they step it up? Should they stay where they are now? He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know what the next step would be. Kissing? Sex? Shouldn’t they kiss in front of her or something? He was sweating now, glad Billy stole all the covers. He thought about taking whatever this was to the next level, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Did he even want this to go any further? He thought he didn’t before, but now he wasn’t so sure. The thought of being real boyfriends made him dizzy. 

“Boyfriends..” he whispered into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Billy stop lying to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just because I wrote it and I never like anything I make, but I hate this chapter. It's short because I suck and can't write a chapter longer than 700 words. Maybe the last chapter? I don't know.

Billy woke up with a yawn, stretching his little arms out. He blinked away the sleep still left in his eyes and went to get off the bed, careful to not wake Pete. His socked feet touched the floor gently and the bed barely creaked when he left it. 

“Hey…” Pete greeted, voice groggy, as he rolled over in bed and looked tiredly at Billy, head sticking out from the blankets.

“Hey..” Billy replied. “You okay? You look like you didn’t sleep.” He said, noticing Pete’s staticky, mussed up hair and dark under eyes. Pete smiled.

“I didn’t.” He said, yawning. Billy hopped back up on the bed, his flesh and blood hand instinctively going to Pete’s forehead to check for a fever. Pete leaned into the touch.  
“You feel fine. Just a rough night, I guess?” 

He took a moment before responding. “Yeah… yeah, rough night. I couldn’t get to sleep… I was thinking too much.” Dammit, he let it slip too early. Billy quirked an eyebrow. 

“Thinking? About what?” He crossed his legs. Pete swallowed hard. Might as well just say it. 

“Us.” 

Billy’s eye(s) went wide. 

Pete took a deep breath. 

“I was thinking… about this.” He gestured to the both of them. “Like… should we… up the ante or something?” He felt sick.

“What do you mean?” Billy asked slowly. 

“I don’t know, like… make it more convincing?” His eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but the small man sitting in front of him.

“Like how?”

“Aw, come on Billy, don’t make me say it…” He clenched his fist. “Like… kiss or something?”

Billy blushed and sputtered. He dared a glance at White, who was wringing the blanket in his hands. He supposed, that would make sense. They’d been in the city for a month now and Rose had never seen them do anything more than sit close to each other. He thought it felt right to move things forward, though he told himself that it was to make the lie more convincing. 

“Yeah..” He breathed out, catching Pete off guard. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah…” he repeated. “It feels right..”

Now it was Pete’s turn to blush. “It does…”

They sat in awkward silence before one of them spoke. 

“Hey… do you think we’re gay?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Breakfast was silent, too. Neither of them spoke, telling Rose they were still tired and didn’t sleep very well. But now both men’s mind’s were racing. What they thought was just a white lie to make someone happy had become something neither of them anticipated. They hated to think it, but it did feel right, and it felt good. They liked being close to each other. They’d been close physically for so long that it just became normal. They never once thought that a romantic relationship would rear its ugly head. They joked about the other being gay often, but never thought it to be true. Basically, they were confused as all hell. 

Back in their bedroom, they were both lying in bed and looking at nothing, Billy rested in the crook of Pete’s arm. They wanted to talk about it, but neither could find the words. Billy sighed dramatically before sucking it up and kissing Pete hard. His eye was screwed shut and his hands were gripping White’s shoulders a little too tight. Pete’s eyes, however, were wide open and he tentatively brought his hands to Billy’s back and pulled him roughly on top of him. Billy yelped against the kiss but compiled. As they settled into the kiss, Pete closed his eyes and Billy relaxed his, no longer closing it so tightly. They sighed against each other, melting into one another. The world was lifted from their shoulders as they stopped lying to themselves. 

They pulled away, and momentarily forgot how to talk. Their eyes shiny, they scrambled off of each other.

“Sorry-” Billy began, but he was cut off.

“No, don’t you dare apologize, Billy.” White’s voice was commanding. 

“...That was weird.” He twitched his metal hand. 

“You think so?” 

He shook his head. “No, actually. It sounds lame and cheesy but I feel like that was the right thing to do.”

Pete sighed and sank into the bed, pulling Billy against him. “I think so too.”


End file.
